Castlevania: Sonnet of the Devil Prince
by Devil Prince Joestar
Summary: This is a story taking place in the Castlevania universe, but not focusing on Dracula. Instead, it focuses on Alucard and a new Belmont as the heroes and a new villain, the Devil Prince! Please read, review and enjoy! I'll try to update weekly!


**Castlevania: Sonnet of the Devil Prince**

**Prologue: Birth of a Lovely Devil**

It is 1802, 5 years after the dhamphir Alucard ventured into Castlevania to put his father to rest and freed the hero, Richter Belmont from the Dark Priest Shaft's curse. The age is peaceful and all rejoiced at the greatness of the Belmont clan. All was well in Europe. However, events not known to Richter would cause much damage to mankind.

Far beyond the mountains of Wallachia, there was a small kingdom hidden from most of the world's prying eyes and had not yet been touched by the evils of the world. This land was called Romantique and was ruled by a just and kind prince; Prince Julian. Prince Julian loved his people and led them well. They were a technological marvel compared to the rest of the world. Julian's mind was so brilliant that he brought clean burning oils to run personal flying machines to Romantique's citizens. He was a developer of many languages, art forms, and medicines. The people praised the Prince for his greatness. Even so, the Prince was lonely.

More than anything, the Prince wished to be married. Not to become a king, but to love and be loved by someone who would be special to him. He knew of a sorceress, a stunning and radiant raven-haired beauty. He invited the sorceress to his majestic castle many times to spend time and play with the sorceress. Over time, the Prince came to love the sorceress very much. As their friendship grew, he found it harder and harder to tell the sorceress how he felt because he feared that she would not return his feelings and grow away from him. His heart became heavy and troubled by his secret and burning passion until he could hold it in no longer.

One day, the Prince and the sorceress were riding through the lush and colorful fields of Romantique's countryside in his carriage of gold. He looked upon her rich complexion shining in the sun's light, making her seem as though she were made of gold and more brilliant than the sun itself. He thought she belonged in heaven. He bent over to her and kissed her suddenly and proclaimed his love to her as he felt as though he would burst if he did otherwise. Unfortunately, the sorceress only felt for the sorceress as a friend.

As time wore on, the Prince's fear came to pass. The sorceress came to see the Prince less and less. His heart was now woeful and it became apparent to his people that he was not well. They offered him riches and foods, all of which were the Prince's favorites. The Prince, however, waived the riches and could not eat, for the sorrow filled him to the brim. The noblemen of Romantique offered up their daughters, all eager to wed the dashing young Prince, but he turned them all away, for they were no equal to his beloved sorceress. Eventually, the Prince began to grow sick of life. More and more of his inventions were of no use to the people of his kingdom as they were all weapons of torture and destruction. His heart became cold and empty, feeling as though his craft had left him and that the people were losing love for him. Prince Julian felt alone and wished to die, but he knew his people still needed a leader.

One day, the sorceress returned to the Prince's castle. Her brilliance instantly brightened the now dark and dreary castle. The Prince was excited and his heart leapt with joy. She came bearing news and the Prince was eager to hear of anything that made the sorceress seem so happy.

"Please, fair sorceress, tell me what has pleased you so." the Prince enthused.

"Oh, Prince, it is glorious! I am to be wed!" the sorceress squealed joyously.

The Prince's heart was torn asunder, yet he held his friendly appearance. "To who, my dearest friend? Do tell!" the Prince exclaimed as he expertly feigned excitement.

"Oh, my Prince, he is a foreigner! A man not of this land whom I love fiercely! I am to go away to his land in Europe and be wed to him and be happy!" she replied with cheer.

"Ah! Great joy this brings to my house when you, my friend, have found happiness! I shall be sure to send you many luxurious gifts for you and your groom! I shall also send servants to tend to your land and work so that your man may treat you as a queen on your honeymoon without worry of work or home matters!" the Prince said to her with vigor, thought the news was more than he could stand. The sorceress left soon after and the Prince did as he said. All was good for the sorceress now, but the Prince was now truly alone, all hope lost to him now.

The Prince began to become twisted from jealousy and hate, thus becoming a tyrant. Eventually, his people turned against him, but they were no match for the sick machines his now deranged heart and mind had created.

Now alone in his castle, the land he loved drenched in the blood of his people, the people he once loved and watched over. He retreated to his garden and opened his heart to chaos. He tore his heart from his chest and buried it among the roses and watered them with his now corrupt blood. He could no longer live in this world as a mere human. He performed the Chaos Blood Ritual he had read from one of the sorceress' archives. The Prince was now immortal and his twisted and devilish heart was now one with the land of Romantique. The Devil Prince was now born, able to control the very landscape around him, to draw blood and morph it into weaponry, and to conjure up demons and monsters from the Underworld. The Devil Prince trained his powers for 1000 years, becoming more fearsome than the Dark Lord, Dracula.

Now, in the year 2802, the time has come for the Earth to feel his pain. It is time for a new hero to rise and wield the Vampire Killer and face this new menace. We must pray he succeeds, or may God have mercy on mankind.


End file.
